


Bedsharing

by TrashYatt



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, lonashipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashYatt/pseuds/TrashYatt
Summary: A bedsharing prompt. Nuff said~. ;)





	1. Chapter 1

It being quite the chilly night in Alola, and Luna were at the Aether paradise, hanging around with Gladion, while he didn’t want any visitors. He kept hissing at her to leave him alone, as he had work to do and get ready for the coming meetings the next day. She kept justifying it with that she was the champion, and were as well attending some of those meetings, which was why she was around. He just groaned and rolled his eyes, as he clearly didn’t have time to humor her.

Walking around Aether, he were about to get up to the conservation area, calling back Silvally, as he had let the pokemon roam around there freely while he did a ton of paperwork. Luna just skipped alongside him, humming softly on some random melody. Taking the elevator up, Gladion called for the artificial pokemon as quickly as the elevator stopped, hearing a growl in the distance and some steps that were approaching them fast.

The pokemon turned the corner and saw it’s trainer, and Luna, getting really excited by the sight and hurried up, giving soft, content growls while walking right past Gladion, stopping in front of Luna. Luna giggled softly as it stopped in front of her, nuzzling her and demanding to get petted. Gladion were quite insulted and couldn’t really believe his own eyes at the sight. The pokemon he had spent a lot of time with, prefers the champion of Alola.

_ Much like himself. But he didn’t acknowledge that. _

With a sigh, which made Luna laugh softly, telling the pokemon that it should get back into its pokeball, since they were there just to pick it up. It gave a soft growl and quickly looked over at Gladion, who called it back. He put the pokeball in his pocket and pushed the down button in a hurry, wanting to get away as quickly as possible, and away from the champion, before she would do anything. Knowing her, she mostly acted on her feelings or on pure impulse, which was fine in most stressful situations, as she was easy to predict. Once alone with her, he couldn’t read her as good anymore, and it made him quite uneasy, just waiting for something to come up, or out of her mouth.

«Why are you so tense?»

«Hmm? What do you mean?» he asked, not looking over at her.

«Hmm...I don’t know. You just seem utterly tense, and don’t talk it away...I can tell.» she said, followed by a soft giggle.

«I’m fine, thank you very much.» he flatly replied to her.

The elevator moved down, and quickly landed on the entrance area. Gladion shaked his head and hurried off towards the mansion in the back, while Luna just following after him. Lillie were in Kanto with Lusamine, getting some more treatment after the Ultra Beast incident years ago, as the poison from the creature were still lingering within her and would at times start to act up. She was at least better, but were still quite out of it and couldn’t do much. Walking over to the mansion, Luna looked up at Gladion, who were a bit in front of her, watching him almost run. She found it quite hilarious that she was the reason for him being in a hurry, and couldn’t wipe the smirk off her face.

Lillie had let Luna stay at Aether whenever there was meetings happening early in the morning, so she didn’t have to get up even earlier while staying at home. Gladion didn’t mind, as she were going to use Lillie’s room as a hideout, and staying away from him. He did  _ need _ his sleep after all. Lillie had mentioned to Luna that her brother would, most likely, wander around the house at night, and suspected that he didn’t get enough sleep, which made him rather cranky and easy to set off. She did feel bad about being around, knowing that she were the main reason that he probably would wander around at night for. Getting into the massive house, Gladion quickly found his way to his designated wing of the place, leaving Luna behind. She knew her way around, but couldn’t shake the uneasiness off her whenever being around.

\--------------

After sleeping for around an hour, Luna woke up, hearing footsteps underneath her. Not sure how to react, she yawned and sat up in the bed, looking around, getting rather surprised by the surroundings, but quickly came to terms that she was in Lillie’s room, staying the night because of the early meetings the next day. Sitting and listening a little, she did notice a few growls and groans, which was from Gladion. Recalling what Lillie had said about him wandering around at night were as true as they could get, as she didn’t really believe her when she first told her. With a sigh, she slowly got out of the bed, fixing her PJs, which was a pair of PJ pants that were cut off, looking like shorts and a tshirt with cut off sleeves, making it look like a tank top. She fixed it a little before going out of the room, heading towards where, supposedly, Gladion were.

Getting downstairs, she walked over to the living room, where she heard him, only to hear him slightly louder, coming from the kitchen instead. She sighed and walked over, standing in the doorway, looking at him. «Should i leave?»

He flinched and looked over at her with big eyes, not been hearing her approach. «Uhh...No...That’s...» he muttered, not sure what to tell the girl as he started to look her up and down, gaining a pink color on his cheeks.

«You sure i’m not the reason for you not sleeping?» she asked, crossing her arms, leaning against the doorframe.

_ Yes, you are the reason, but not for the reason you think. _ «Yes, i’m sure.» he told her, looking away from her.

She wasn’t convinced and walked up to him, pulling him down by the collar of the tank top he was wearing.She got incredibly close to him, which made him go wide eyed at her. «I’m not convinced.» she told him dryly.

«I can tell...» he muttered.

He got even more surprised when she turned around and walked off, dragging him with her. He didn’t protest and just walked off with her, not sure what she were thinking, and he sure wanted to know, but her almost expressionless face made it hard to read anything off of her. She dragged him up the stairs, heading towards his room, which made him confused as he clearly couldn’t remember showing her around, much less, to his room. She got over to the door and opened it up, dragging him with her and pushed him in front of her, and down onto the edge of the bed.

«I know you don’t like to be told what to do, but you need sleep.» she said and let go of his clothing.

«I know that much...» he started.

«And if i have to sleep here, then so be it!» she interrupted him, looking rather irritated.

Gladion just looked up at the petite girl in front of him, being a blushing mess at what she exclaimed. He were also pretty sure she didn’t know what she were saying, it being late, and he were the one to actually wake her up.

«I’m fine...Thank you very much...» he muttered, averting his gaze somewhere else in the room.

She didn’t hear him as she walked around to the other side, getting in and under the cover. He panicked at the sight, getting even more stressed out. He rested his elbows on his knees, holding his head up while looking down at the floor, trying to calm down, which didn’t help one bit. Luna sat there, watching him and snapped her fingers a couple of times, making him look over his shoulder and at her. She just pointed down at the bed, gesturing for him to lay down. He swallowed thickly, putting his hand up, gesturing that he would do it, just give him some time. She just shrugged and laid down, her back facing him.

_ This is not happening....This can’t be happening…! _

Hesitating greatly, he slowly got into his own bed and under the covers, laying as far away as possible from her, to the point that he would fall off the bed if he moved. Luna noticed and turned around, facing him. She used her index finger to gesture for him to scoot closer, as she didn’t want to scrape up his sorry ass from the floor if he fell down. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes, scooting one inch closer. She didn’t stop, and kept on gesturing for him to get even closer, clearing her throat a few times as well. After a while, he were eventually on the bed with an acceptable distance from the edge.

In pure panic, he started to talk about whatever that were on the top of his mind. Probably in a desperate attempt to get her off and out of his room. He couldn’t even tell why he were doing it, it was like a reflex that his body just had and went with it. Luna got increasingly irritated, and eventually sat up slightly, leaned over him and placed her lips on his. He froze, his eyes shot up as wide they could get. She broke it and just looked down at him, with an irritated look on her face.

«Shut up and sleep.» she hissed.

She then laid down again, turning her back at him, closing her eyes, trying to fall asleep before he probably would start up talking again. Gladion were just laying there, looking up at the ceiling, having a mixture of shock, surprise and confusion on him. His heart were pounding so hard that he were sure that she would hear it and probably do something else because of it. She didn’t, as after the quick kiss, she fell asleep, not thinking to much of it in her tired and irritated state. The feeling of her soft lips on his were lingering for a while, to the point he lightly touched his, wondering if it would go away. Which it didn’t. He started to long for more, which was an unusual feeling for him. The small spark that got ignited within him years ago just bursted out into a full flame. It was both a good and terrifying feeling, getting on terms with himself that the supposed ‘crush’ of his were real, a bit to real at the moment.

He turned to his side, his back towards her, trying to get somewhat comfortable, despite his heart beating like crazy, still being in shock of what she did. She sighed silently in an attempt to calm himself down, which didn’t happen, only making him look over his shoulder, looking at her. She were sleeping soundly, which made him wonder if she would notice if he scooted closer. Turning around again, he scooted closer to her, looking at her sleeping face, making sure that she actually were sleeping and not faking it. Confirming that she were sleeping he laid down, letting his head hit the pillow and moved his arm around her waist, pulling her closer, while sliding his other arm under the pillow for comfort. Having her as close as possible, he slowly felt himself getting drowsy, his eyes growing heavy. As he felt himself slowly falling asleep, he could at least say that he haven’t been as comfortable like this in a while.


	2. Bedsharing prt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lewds. You have been warned. ;)

Luna were, somewhat, asleep, trying her best to just ignore him, but once he wrapped his arm around her waist, she woke up. She kept laying still for a few minutes before turning around, facing him. Gladion were still awake, and shot his eyes wide once she turned around, her grey eyes meeting his green ones.There was a brief second with panic as he noticed that their noses were almost touching, and his eyes quickly moved down to her lips for a second before up to her eyes again. His arm were still around her waist, and he could find the most ridiculous excuse in the world, but his body started to move on its own, inching closer. Their eyes closed as their lips touched softly for a brief second, still staying close as their lips parted, still as close, almost feeling like they were still touching.

Eyes met again for another brief second, only for them to smash their lips together again, roughly. He didn’t hesitate to pull her even closer, slipping his tongue in between her lips, finding new territory to claim. Their tongues roughly wrestling and dancing around each other. Luna slipped her hand up to his cheek, keeping him in place, while Gladion started to move his hand down and under the shirt, feeling her up her back slowly, taking in her soft skin and curve, but stopped right under her shoulder blades. Breaking the heavy kissing, their breaths being slightly ragged as their eyes met again, Gladion looking rather horrified at what he just indulged to.

«No need for logical thinking...» she muttered softly.

Gladion just narrowed his eyes at her. «No thinking needed.» he replied quickly.

He leaned over her, locking their lips again as he lightly groped her thigh, pulling it gently up to his hip. Luna got around him with her arms, starting to pull off the tanktop he still were wearing. His hand traveled from her thigh and up to her hip and under the shirt of hers, starting to pull it up. They stopped making out and in a desperate attempt to get moving forward, dragging their clothes off and tossing them to the side before crashing their lips onto each other again. She wrapped her arms around him, while he cupped one of her breasts, which made her give off a soft huff. Breaking from the make out, he trailed his lips down to her neck, brushing his lips over her skin, giving soft kisses while continuing down to her collarbone, nibbling softly. He fully moved on top of her before continuing down from her collarbone, to her cleavage. Cupping her breasts gently, he placed a few soft kissed on each when going down on her.

Stopping mid way, he got up to her again, locking their lips in a hungerly manner. He reached for her hands and quickly got them over her head, holding them down firmly by her wrists with one hand while letting his other go down on her, trailing down her sides before moving to her lower abdomen, finding his way under the PJ shorts and undergarment of hers, gently running his hand over her womanhood. She let out a soft gasp, which broke the heavy kisses, slightly starting to move her hips, and even more so when he slipped in two fingers, finding her sweet spot in an instant, making her arch her back up towards him, letting out a soft moan. From her reaction, he knew he was doing something right, if not, he were sure she would tell him off one way or another.

Lightly thrusting his fingers into her, he leaned down, placing his lips on her neck, gently nibbling and sucking on her skin, leaving a few marks across her collarbone and shoulders. Her breathing got increasingly heavier, as well as her soft moans, to the point that he thought she were getting done soon. He slipped his fingers out of her, wiping them on his PJs before leaning over her, reaching for a small package in the drawer on his nightstand. Luna were to busy calming her breathing that she didn’t notice him finding it. Sitting up more on his knees, he pulled off the last pieces of clothing on her, fully revealing her. He pulled off his PJ pants and boxers, throwing them behind him revealing his aroused member. He opening the small package and put on the rubber before he adjusted her position. She yelped slightly as he adjusted her, guiding himself into her and started to thrust his hips into hers. Taking a firm grip under her knees, he kept a steady pace. Luna didn’t know where to put her hands, so she grabbed the sheets tightly.

Feeling her inner walls wrapped around him, the warmth that no words could describe, nor feelings could, were feeling rather amazing. Soft moans were filling the room, and probably could be heard, but they fully knew that they were alone, so they didn’t care to much about it, other than him wanting to hear more. Her soft moans making him more excited. He let go of her knees and put his hands on her hips, speeding up the pace slightly when her inner walls started to lightly spasm around him, as well as her moans became more frequent and louder. Thrusting his hips roughly against hers, her inner walls tightened around him, making her arch her back as she let out a moan, slightly cracking from the intense pleasure she felt. Gladion kept on going for a while longer before he felt himself reaching the end of his run, tightly holding onto her hips as he gave a last, but rough thrust into her. The intense pleasure he felt made his lower jaw tremble, his breathing cracking up slightly from it.

He sat there, looking down at her, seeing her breath heavily, still holding the sheets tightly. She did slowly let them go and started to slightly sit up, while he were still inside of her. Sitting up in his lap, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, while he let go of her hips, sitting slightly more back as his hands got placed on her back, helping to keep her up. He looked rather worried at her, which she responded with by locking their lips softly, gasping for air a little in between. Breaking it, their eyes met.

«Can you manage to sleep now?» she asked him in a soft, hushed tone, her voice slightly cracked because of the heavy breath of hers.

«I don’t know...Haven’t tried yet.» he murmured back.

«Better give it a go then, Mr. President. We got meetings in the morning.» she murmured to him.

He hummed softly and gently put her down onto the bed before he pulled out of her. She got off him and comfortable in the bed again, but not before making sure that her PJ were in her sight, as she needed to grab it quickly the next morning before getting back to Lillie’s room, getting dressed. Gladion laid down beside her, taking off the rubber, tying a knot on it and tosses it over to the bin. He missed, and it landed on the side, right by it. He let out a small groan, not wanting to get out of the bed as he laid down, turning towards Luna. He grabbed the covers and pulled it over them both before snuggling up to her and nuzzling into her shoulder, wrapping his arm around her again, pulling her close, softly running his hand up and down her side. She couldn’t see it, but he were smiling softly, being incredibly content as he let out a sigh. Both being quite comfortable, they fell asleep quite quickly.

\--------------

Luna woke up first the next morning, looking around the room a little before feeling an arm around her. She turned around, seeing the sleeping face of Gladion, looking quite content in his sleep. She have never been this close to him, so it was quite fascinating as she studied his features more, gently running her fingers down his lawline. As she did, a growing smile appeared on his lips, slowly opening his eyes, meeting hers.

«Good morning.» she muttered softly to him, still running her fingers gently on his jawline.

«Good morning...» he murmured in a husky voice, letting out a content sigh as he ran his hand gently across her back.

«Slept well for once?» she asked.

«More or less.» he muttered softly.

«I’ll take that as a  _ yes _ .» she replied, followed by a soft chuckle.

Laying around for a little, she leaned closer, placing her lips softly on his, which took him by surprise, but returned it. After the soft morning kiss from her, he looked over his shoulder, taking a look at the time on his alarm. It was quite late, and the first meeting they both would attend were starting in a hour. Luna shot up from the bed, and hurried to get on her PJs, hurried over to Lillie’s room, getting herself ready for the coming meetings in the morning. Gladion felt his heart drop a little when he saw Luna almost run out of his room, but he knew that she had her stuff in Lillie’s room. She quickly took a shower, and got dressed, Gladion did the same, and they both met up in the hallway. She opened the door, but he pushed it shut again.

Luna just looked up at him. «We’re going to be late...» she muttered in confusion.

«Don’t care. They can’t start without me anyway.» he replied. Eyes locked at each other for a while before he blurted out a question she never thought he would ask. «What are we?» he questioned her, the tone in his voice rather serious.

«After last night...I think that’s pretty obvious. Unless i’m wrong...which i am a lot according to you.» she replied. He didn’t know what to say, other to become beet red. «You can think about it. I’m here all day after all.» she added.

She pulled his hand away from the door, and gave him a soft peck on his cheek before opening the door, walking out. He just stared at her walk off, looking around a little, trying to find an answer, which he didn’t on the white walls.

_ Did i just….get myself into a relationship…? _


End file.
